


Sneak Attacks

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Snow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim sneaks up on Kon, Kon sneaks up on Tim and Tim’s brain finds itself trying not to melt down at the sneak attacks his heart has started to make around Kon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aionyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aionyu).



Robin stealthily moved behind a tree, back pressed against the rough bark as he breathed. His hearing was on hyper alert as he strained to hear even the slightest of noise. The light flutter of snow had reduced visibility enough for Robin to rely on his other senses.

 

The weapon in his hand was heavy as his fingers tightened over the sphere. It was of the greatest imperative that the enemy should not find out his position. Or else, all would be in vain.

 

He turned his head slightly, checking to the right and left before quickly darting behind another large tree. He was right behind the enemy now. A slow exhale of breath hung in the air as Robin readied himself. He rolled his arm backward before darting out from his cover and lobbing his weapon at the enemy’s broad back.

 

There was a cry of surprise as the enemy fell down to his knees but Robin did not see it. He quickly ducked behind a conveniently large snow drift, breath coming out faster - excitement and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He swiped away a few stray snowflakes from his red cheeks, licking his dry lips as he strained his hearing again.

 

He couldn’t hear anything beyond the occasional low thumping noise of a pile of snow falling on the ground. It was far too quiet. Robin frowned as he turned around and cautiously brought himself up to peek over the edge of the snow drift. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw nothing but a small expanse of white in front of him.

 

 _‘Where did he go…._ ’, he wondered as he slowly straightened up further.

 

He gasped in shock when he felt something wet and hard slam into his shoulder and a loud peel of raucous laughter break out from behind him.

 

“Gotcha!”, Superboy taunted from behind him as he lightly tossed a snowball in the air before catching it and tossing it at Tim. Tim jumped to the side to avoid the snow projectile, ducking to scoop up a large handful of snow and quickly patting it into a firm shape before hurling it at the meta.

 

Kon was quick to duck behind a tree. The snowball hit the tree with a solid ‘thunk’, which made Kon stick his head out and make a face at Tim. “Missed -!!!” His taunt was cut off half-way when a second snowball hit him smack on the face.

 

Tim couldn’t help but laugh at the surprised expression on Kon’s face, placing one hand on his thigh for support as he giggled. “Gotcha!”, he repeated before ducking another projectile. He let out an ‘oof!’ as he felt something grab his ankle and drag him down.

 

The smaller boy glanced down at his leg to find nothing there and let out another pained huff when he felt a heavy weight fall on him. Tim turned his head around as much as possible to eye the meta on his back. “I thought we agreed on the no powers rule?”, he inquired with a dry twist in his voice.

 

Kon was content to nuzzle against Tim’s hair peeking out from underneath his cap as he replied, “I’d rather cuddle with my boyfriend.”

 

Tim wriggled back against Kon’s warm body, “In the middle of a snow drift?”

 

The meta paused to look at the snow pile they were half buried in. “Good point.” and quickly lifted them both up and out of the snow using his TTK. Tim let Kon dust his clothes free of the snow, smiling slightly as the man tugged his hat down slightly.

 

“How bout we head back inside and have some of Ma’s home made cider and cookies?” Kon brought his hands around Tim’s waist and stepped closer, “We could cuddle on the couch and maybe watch some cheesy Christmas movie?”

 

Tim rubbed his cold and red nose against Kon’s in an Eskimo kiss and smiled, “Sounds like a great idea.”

 

Kon returned the smile and took a step back. He held out his hand for Tim and the smaller boy took it immediately. “Jeez man, your hands are like _ice_.” Kon pulled their joined hands into the pocket of his jacket. “Didn’t you bring your gloves with you?”

 

“Why would I need gloves when I have you?”, Tim replied.

 

And suddenly stopped walking and wished he could take those words back.

 

A voice in his head (sounding very much like Jason) was groaning at how cheesy that sounded while another voice (which sounded very much like Dick) was congratulating and cooing over how he was starting to be more open about his feelings.

 

This had started to happen more and more often. His brain would suddenly disconnect from his tongue and he’d wind up spitting out something which was…so…cheesy or sappy! And it would make him want to immediately grab his grappling gun and jump away or to sneak away into the darkest corner of the room. And possibly slam his head into the nearest hardest surface while muttering, “stupid stupid stupid!” under his breath.

 

His brain was taking turns between berating him and frantically wondering how to do some damage control. Perhaps he could maybe spin that off as a joke or _‘maybe I could nerve strike him and make him think that he imagined it? Or maybe I could_ …’

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he suddenly found a pair of blue eyes looking up at him. Tim startled slightly as Kon’s clear gaze kept looking up at him. “You alright?”

 

Not trusting his voice, Tim nodded jerkily. Kon didn’t seem to believe him and he tried to give the meta a comforting smile. But that didn’t seem to work either and Kon remained standing by his side, half bent over so he could look at Tim.

 

They stood like that for a moment before Kon straightened up, “If you say so…” Tim let out a subtle sigh of relief as Kon not only kept their hands in his pocket but also seemed to forget about what he had said. Tim focused on bringing his heart beat back to normal as they made their way back to the farm.

 

“It’s alright you know.”

 

Tim looked at Kon as he suddenly spoke up. There was a red tint to his nose and cheeks as the cold nip played against their bodies.

 

“What is?” Tim asked cautiously.

 

Kon’s eyes remained focused off in the distance where you could make out the farm as he murmured, “To say stuff like that.”

 

The flush on Tim’s cheek had less to do with the cold and more to do with embarrassment as he looked down on the ground. Kon’s fingers squeezed his gently, “You don’t have to beat yourself up about it. There’s nothing wrong in it.”

 

Tim felt Kon bump their shoulders together softly as the meta continued, “And I’m happy to be your personal portable heater anytime.”

 

He couldn’t help the tremulous smile from spreading as he squeezed Kon’s hand back. He leaned lightly against Kon as he softly spoke, “Thanks.”

 

Kon’s reply was another simple squeeze of fingers.


End file.
